Love After Sadness
by Mystic-Moondragon
Summary: This is a story about kagome's loss of a love, and then the gain of a new love (the rating might go up in the future) Kag/Sess Pairing
1. Unbelievable

Love After Sadness  
  
Author's Note: Hello, this is my first attempt at trying to write a fic, so be nice please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, because if I did Inuyasha would not be the main character, and kagome would definitely not fall for him. It would be all about Sesshoumaru.  
  
Chapter 1 Unbelievable  
  
Kagome sat at the bank of a river watching shippou play in the water. She wasn't paying any attention to what the little kitsune was doing, her mind was on other things.  
  
~Flashback~ Kagome and Sango sat outside of Kaede's hut talking and laughing. Miroku was sitting off to the side trying to listen to what they were saying, and trying to ignore the huge bump That Sango gave him. Shippou, as always, sat on Kagome's lap listening to the girls.  
  
"I can't believe Miroku groped you again Sango, he is hopeless."  
  
"Yes, you would think he would learn not to after the first 20 times."  
  
Maybe you should stop hitting him Sango, I mean it is so very obvious that you like him" Kagome said trying to hold in the laughter at the look on her friends face.  
  
What! That lecherous monk goes around asking every beautiful women to bare his child, I would never fall for someone li."  
  
Sango stopped what she was saying when she saw what walked into the clearing.  
  
"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked, stunned that her friend stopped her protest. Then kagome noticed that Sango was looking at something, so she turned around to see what had caught her friends attention. Kagome could have died when she saw what stood in the clearing.  
  
Sango finally snapped back into reality. When she realized that Kagome had turned around. Sango turned and looked at her friend, when Sango saw the look of horror on Kagome's face Sango became very worried.  
  
"Kagome." Sango said trying to find words to say  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome said in a stunned shaky voice to what stood across the clearing.  
  
Author's Note: Well I decided to stop here, it seemed like a good place to stop. Please review, and I don't mind flames, you are entitled to your opinion. If you think I need to do something different please give me some advice. I will put the next chapter up soon.  
Ja Ne  
Mystic_Moondragon 


	2. Separation

Author's Note: Hello, just a small reminder that Kagome is still having a flashback. And sorry the last chapter was so short ^_^. Well here is the next chapter, and please review.  
  
Chapter 2 Separation  
  
"Well.I.I mean." the Hanyou said with fear in his voice. He would never want to hurt Kagome, she was his best friend, she means a lot to him. So because of this he just couldn't say what needed to be said  
  
"He chose me." Came a cold emotionless voice, it was the woman in the hanyou's arms.  
  
Kagome's heart broke when she heard those words, but it wasn't just the words, it was the woman she saw in the hanyou's arm, Kagome just didn't understand how this could happen. She was beginning to cry, she didn't want to cry in front of them, she didn't want to look weak. So she decided she needed to leave, and fast!  
  
Kagome stood and started to walk towards the forest, all she knew was that she needed to leave, needed to get away from the site before her.  
  
"Kagome.were are you going?" came a soft sad voice. Kagome knew that Sango didn't want her to leave, but she had no choice.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango, I have to leave.Please.don't come after me."  
  
"but.Kagome.all right if.if that is what you want." Sango said on the verge of tears. Sango couldn't bear seeing her best friend like this, and she knew if Kagome stayed it would only get worse, so she let her best friend, her sister go.  
  
But unknown to everyone except Miroku, Who had been standing in silence watching the tragedy before him, noticed that shippou had walked into the forest when no one was looking. Shippou knew Kagome was going to leave, and he was going to make sure she didn't leave him here. He also thought it wise to grab Kagome's bag, and bow and arrows. Just to be prepared.  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango and gave her a hug before she vanished into the forest. At this point Sango broke down into tears, Miroku came and tried to comfort her as best he could, but there wasn't much her could do.  
  
Kagome walked for a few hours, with no real direction, she decided to go ahead and stop when she came to a river. She sat down on a rock next to the river and there she collapsed into tears, she just couldn't hold them back any longer. "Inuyasha why, how could you do this to me."She screamed, it hurt so bad to see Inuyasha holding Kikyo so affectionately, and to hear those words come out of her mouth. It was too painful to bear. She had loved Inuyasha with all of her heart, and would have died for him, she thought they had something special together, but obviously it was nothing. These thoughts kept playing themselves over and over in Kagome's mind. All she could do was sit there and cry.  
  
Shippou had hid in a tree when he saw that Kagome had stopped. He knew she was going to need some time alone so he decided he would just sit in the tree and wait til she calmed down some to come out. It was really hard for him to just watch his "mother" like this he wanted to go comfort her so bad. Inuyasha, that jerk, how could he do this to Kagome?  
  
About an hours later Shippou decided it was ok to come out. Kagome had taken a bath and had just started to make something to eat. Shippou could smell the food and was so hungry that he just couldn't stand to just sit there anymore.  
  
"Mother." Shippou said as he slowly walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Shippou what are you doing here?" Kagome asked stunned to see her little kitsune had followed her.  
  
"I didn't want you to leave me, mother"  
  
"I am sorry Shippou, I didn't mean to leave you." Kagome said smiling at her little Kit, she was glad he had followed her.  
  
"Shippou, I don't plan on going back, so are you sure you want to stay with me?"  
  
"Yes, I don't want to go back, especially if you aren't going to be there." Shippou said as he ran and gave his mother a hug.  
  
"Alright then. Well how about we eat and then go to sleep. We are going to have a long day tomorrow. We still have a lot of jewel shards to find."  
  
"Yay food!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
It had only been a day since that had happened, her and shippou had just left from the river this morning, and had been traveling for 4 hours before they came upon a weak youkai with a jewel shard. It was easily beaten, and than they had went on their way til they found this little river.  
  
Kagome had gotten much stronger so she was pretty positive she could find the jewel shards on her own.  
  
"Come on shippou we better continue."  
  
"OK, coming." Shippou yelled from the river. He had been trying to catch some fish that had been swimming around, but to no avail he didn't catch any.  
  
"I am sensing another shard.it is about 1 hour away, so we better hurry." Kagome said as her and the little kitsune headed off towards the Shard. But little did they know they were being watched by two golden eyes.  
  
"It's my brothers wench, that must mean that worthless hanyou isn't far away." Sesshoumaru had come upon the Little kitsune and the woman last night, he knew that the woman was usually with Inuyasha so he decided to wait til they awoke, so he could follow her to Inuyasha.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. I am still not to good at writing long chapters, but I am learning. Please Review, or I won't know if I am doing anything wrong ^_^ Ja Ne Moondragon 


End file.
